Coaxing
by muffiny doom
Summary: Oncest! PWP. When Greed-ler pops in unannounced, Once-ler has to decide if he's going to submit, or if he's going to be bold.


This is a roleplay that a tumblr friend and I did. Thanks for reading~ 3  
-Nev

* * *

Greedy, still wearing his top hat, was hovered above his younger, more innocent self with a sly, devilish smirk plastered on his small round face and stared deeply into a pair of blue eyes exactly the same as his own.

Oncie tipped his chin down, as if he could hide his face from his intimidating, older self. He wondered how he always seemed to get himself here, at the other's will. He looked everywhere but at him, trying to think of things that would lessen his obvious erection.

Noticing his more innocent self's unsure expression, Greedy's smirk only grew that much wider with excitement. Teasing him would be leads of fun. "Hello sunshine."

Oncie attempted a defiant, disgusted face, scrunching up his nose and balling his fists. "Don't... don't give me that." He stuttered, which made his confidence whither. There was no way he was getting out of this, was there?

Don't give you what? You mean this?" The older, greedier man asked as he trailed a gloved hand down his innocent counterpart's thigh.

"Nnnnghhh..." Oncie writhed under the touched, a blush spreading across his face. "D... D-don't... please..." He didn't hate it, that he was being seduced by his own self, the monster he still refused to believe he'd become. And he hated that he didn't hate it.

"And why not?" Greedy asked before removing his hands from the other man and ever so slowly, almost seductively slipping off his gloves.

"Because..." Honestly, the innocent counterpart didn't have an answer, but he needed to say something so he didn't look stupid and helpless. "Because I'm not your plaything!" He shouted this more in a whiny voice, than the defiance he had planned.

After the green pieces of fabric were strewn aside across the room, Greedy bent back down and whispered heavily in the more innocent man's ear. "Oh but you are. You just don't know it yet, my sweet twin." He let his words linger while Greedy began to unbutton his counterparts top and nibbled his ear.

"N-no, d- Gaaahhnnghh..." The nibbling caused Oncie's back to arch and press against the warmth of the greedy man, instinctively grabbing his wrist and squeezing it. He wasn't going to win this one. Greed already had him. In a whisper, he inquires. "Why...?"

"Because I thought I'd give you a little taste into what you become in just a few months after your success with that brillient idea of yours." Greedy lifted his head and nodded towards the fluffly pink thneed at the end of the bed. He bent back down and whispered again "You're going to love being filthy rich my man!"

"No...! What, I... There's no... way... I promised the Peanut that..." He looks at Greedy, perplexed. "I promised... YOU promised..." He reluctantly groans as he sees his doppleganger's prominent erection, ready for work.

Greedy's memory went back to a time, a time he was sure was not too far off from his more innocent self's current moment. "Well a certain woman in our lives has a little more power on our hearts than that... THING does, obviously!"

Oncie's eyes widen, his mouth agape. He's not sure what he can say, he just lays there, restless and helpless, wanting to just scream. How did it all go wrong?

Grinning again as he notices in the shock in his other self's eyes, Greedy mouths one, very small, very simple word into the younger man's ear. "Mom"

"I knew who you were talking about, I just...!" He shot this back, immediately, and not a moment later, out of nothing more than sheer frustration, the supposedly innocent one crashed his lips into his future self with a grunt, his eyes snapped shut and brow furrowed.

Blue eyes became wide with surprise when soft red lips met his own. What the hell was this? Was innocent trying to dominate /him/ or was it something else? If it were indeed the first, well Greedy just would NOT let that happen, but he did like to play games so for now he would go along. Eyes slowly shut while leaning further into the kiss.

The younger grabbed the older by the shoulders in a firm grip, kissing him even harder. He had no idea what he was doing, but he needed to release his frustration somehow, and this was the first thing that he thought to do. Oncie pulled Greedy down onto the bed, under the intimidating man, still kissing him, and thrust his hips up to meet those of his doppleganger.

If eyes could pop out of someone's head, Greed-ler's would have been rolling around on the floor by now. In an attempt to take control Greedy humped his own into Innocents and worked on removing his top.

"Hmmmff..." Once-ler moaned into his partner's mouth, blood rushing as their groins made contact. He didn't know where he became so bold, but he was glad he did. He helped the older slip off his vest and shirt, all the while still having their lips connected, and he began scratching at Greed-ler's back in desperation.

Greedy smiled into the kiss and slipped his tongue into the other, younger man's mouth, taking hold of him as he removed his tie and threw it over with his gloves and the various other clothes scattered about.

That's it. He had to get those clothes off. Once-ler clumsily undid all the buttons on Greedy's jacket and yanked it off of him, he started to undo the buttons on his dress shirt when his lips met the older's neck, and he sucked and bit the skin like a starved animal.

Greedy lifted his head for easier access and hissed at the sensation of his younger self suckling on his neck. He could feel the bulge in his pants growing as hard as a diamond and as big as his own greed. Grunting he pushed Innocent down and yanked his pants right from his boney legs, underwear included. Innocent was completely exposed to him now and there was no going back

The younger was surprised when his pants got ripped off and stared up at the older in shock, but only for a moment, before ripping off the greedier one's shirt, buttons flying in various place, and clumsily trying to find the clasp to his pants. Where was all of this aggression coming from? Oh yeah, Thanks, Mom.

Greedy once again offered his signature smirk as he removed his own pants and boxers, hopping into bed with the version of himself and kissing him fiercely again, trailing a hand down to a thigh, teasing softly.

This caused Mr. Innocent to whimper into the bad one's mouth, and immediately gripped his own erection upon seeing the other's, and stroked it with a tight hand. He could already feel sweat beading on his forehead. The thigh-trailing made him shudder.

"No no. I don't think so." Greedy whispered as he smacked his counterparts hand away and replaced it with his own, pumping slowly and softly at first before licking Innocents lip and pressing them together firmly again. Oh he couldn't wait to make the other man cry and moan and scream. It would be like music to his ears!

"Ahhhhhh~" All of the blood that was being stored in Oncie's face for the blush immediately flushed down to add to his hardness. There was something so much better about his doppleganger's hand. It was a little thing called power. His back arched up as he choked out a whimper, looking into the striking blue eyes of his other self. The look on his face was pleading.

Greedy began to pump a bit harder and bit down on Innocent's lip hard, but not hard enough to draw blood. After painfully teasing the man he trailed kisses down his neck and shoulders and nibbled away lightly.

Once-ler's eyes rolled back in his head as he felt as if he were going to explode right then in there. His breathing grew hard, and he sucked on his counterpart's upper lip as his bottom one was bitten. He tried to get out a few words, but to no prevail, so he went ahead with his thought without warning. He wrapped his hand around Greedy-ler's member, and began stroking it in unison with what he was receiving.

Greedy suddenly lost his composure and became like putty in Innocent's hands. "HAAAHHHH!" Damn! He was losing control of the situation and he would be damned if he would let that happen. The older man bit down harder, squeezed harder, and pumped away faster. The better part of him wanted more, so much more, but he fought to be patient. That would come later.

Oncie was fighting back his finish, wanting to hold on to the feeling for as long as he could, and he didn't want to seem easy to get off. He bit back on the other's top lip, clumsily cutting it with his teeth, he knew this when he tasted the little drop of blood. Innocent Oncie reached up to give Greedy's ass a smack, feeling the pressure building up inside of his member, precum dribbling onto the mature one's fingers.

Greedy growled and bit into his innocent counterparts lip as his pumping became faster, harder, with much more sensual rhythm. However he stopped for a moment when skin came into contact with skin. Palm coming into contact with cheek. The slap could easily be heard throughout the room but the stinging sensation it left felt nice, damn nice. The pain left him pumping Innocent harder yet.

Once-ler whimpered, not sure how much longer he could hold back, biting his own lip hard, and pumping Greed-ler even faster, his hand gripped tight around the other. Oncie couldn't breathe, and he felt like if he weren't going to release soon, he would die. He finally let the moans and groans come loud from his mouth until he whined out, "I...! I... I'm gonna...!" and not too long after that, he was straining a scream, his back arched all the way, and was releasing his seed all onto Greedy's chest, neck, and chin. He grabbed the other's shoulder's digging his nails in him as he yelled. Finally, his eruption stopped, leaving them both sticky and hot.

Greed-ler dipped his own body downward, egging Innocent on to continue and provide him with his own release. He too was close but wanted to help his younger counterpart out first. After the job was done he nibbled on the others ear to provide as much sensation afterwards as possible and held his thin form even tighter while thrusting his hips in and out of Innocents grasps. It wouldn't be long before the sheets would become even stickier.

Breathing labored, Innocent managed to go on with Greed, and he pumped his partner harder and harder, as his own product streamed down his counterpart's body. Oncie took both hands and used all of the effort he had left to pump him, gradually harder and faster with each second. He was growing more and more anxious for the older to finish. He wanted to see it happen, so badly.

It took a few more moments but finally Greedy felt as if he were a volcano about to erupt and let everything he had been building loose. The thin bony body he possessed shivered and shook violently while he climaxed and every wonderful sensation a person could ever feel ran up and down his body and back down again. He suddenly became putty in Innocent's arms and his muscles became loose.

It was just starting to process what had happened in Oncie's mind. He had taken out all of his anger and frustration through sex, and with HIMSELF, nonetheless! This wasn't like him, not like him at all. He told himself he was regretting it... but did he really feel that way? He couldn't physically or verbally respond, so he just laid there to enjoy the post sex euphoria while he could. He would come up with a plan when it was necessary.

Greedy grabbed a nearby towel that was on the floor next to the bed and cleaned the both off before lazily slumping back down on the others chest and closing his eyes, his breathing becoming slow and rhythmic.

Innocent blushed wildly as the other helped him get clean. He felt helpless. But there was something strangely comforting about Greedy taking care of him, and now laying on top of him. Experiencing a crazy wave of new emotions, he decided he'd react. How bad could it possibly be? He wrapped his arms around the older's back and started caressing the soft skin gingerly. Oncie nuzzled his doppleganger's neck and sighed, feeling strangely at peace.

Greed-ler smiled and kissed his younger self's stomach gently. Yes normally he was an overpowering ass but it was only because greed and power had truly got to him. However, his former self would never be destroyed. He had an inkling of his original personality hidden deep down in his heart. Greedy nuzzled back lovingly and sighed with content.

The younger one couldn't help but grin a little, and he ruffled the older's hair affectionately. Innocent matched Greedy's sigh, and then kissed the top of his head. Something about this felt natural. It didn't feel wrong anymore. All he needed was some coaxing, he supposed.


End file.
